


parenting 101

by JedIrem



Series: Modern Fantasy [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Depression, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Forced Parenting, Gang Violence, Loss of Limbs, Mentioned Steve Rogers, Mentions of Death, Presumed Dead, Prison, Roommates, Violence, basically pure fluff, mentioned Tony Stark, that's it that's the story, wanda has no choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedIrem/pseuds/JedIrem
Summary: Pietro gözlerinde biriken yaşların akmaması için inat ediyordu. Kesik ve sesli bir nefes çekti, bir yandan da elleri titrerken küçük kızının içinde olduğu bebek sepetinin üstünü rengi solmaya başlayan battaniye ile örtmeye çalışıyordu.Bebeğin hiçbir şeyden haberi yoktu; minik elleri yumruk halindeydi, arada sırada kendince oyun oynuyormuş gibi kollarını sallıyor ve yıkılmış görünen babasına boş bir ifadeyle bakıyordu. Üç aylıktı ve kesinlikle hiçbir şeyden haberi yoktu. Pietro da böyle kalmasını istiyordu çünkü bir şeyler bilmek tehlikeliydi.Kızının bütün eşyalarını topladıktan sonra çabuklukla küçük dairesinden çıktı ve yoldan geçtiğini gördüğü ilk taksiyi aceleyle durdurdu. Taksiye binmeden önce takip edilmediğinden emin olmak için çevresine bakındı gözlerini kısarak. Adresi şoföre söyledi ve taksi hareket ederken Pietro gülümseyerek kızına döndü. Birkaç tutam sarı saçı parmak uçlarıyla düzeltti.Bebeği bir daha göremeyeceğini biliyordu.





	parenting 101

_"Çocuk sahibi olmak gibi bir niyetim yok!" dedi Wanda, hemen sonrasında shot bardağını dudaklarına götürdü ve çabucak bitirdi. Misket limonunun ağzında bıraktığı hafif şekerli tat onu gülümsetmişti._

_Marjorie ona bakıp gözlerini devirdi. "Bunu üçüncü çocuğun için hastaneye giderken sana hatırlatacağım."_

_***_

_Pietro gözlerinde biriken yaşların akmaması için inat ediyordu. Kesik ve sesli bir nefes çekti, bir yandan da elleri titrerken küçük kızının içinde olduğu bebek sepetinin üstünü rengi solmaya başlayan battaniye ile örtmeye çalışıyordu._

_Bebeğin hiçbir şeyden haberi yoktu; minik elleri yumruk halindeydi, arada sırada kendince oyun oynuyormuş gibi kollarını sallıyor ve yıkılmış görünen babasına boş bir ifadeyle bakıyordu. Üç aylıktı ve kesinlikle hiçbir şeyden haberi yoktu. Pietro da böyle kalmasını istiyordu çünkü bir şeyler bilmek tehlikeliydi._

_Kızının bütün eşyalarını topladıktan sonra çabuklukla küçük dairesinden çıktı ve yoldan geçtiğini gördüğü ilk taksiyi aceleyle durdurdu. Taksiye binmeden önce takip edilmediğinden emin olmak için çevresine bakındı gözlerini kısarak. Adresi şoföre söyledi ve taksi hareket ederken Pietro gülümseyerek kızına döndü. Birkaç tutam sarı saçı parmak uçlarıyla düzeltti._

_Bebeği bir daha göremeyeceğini biliyordu._

_***_

_**Ünite 1: Bebek edinme** _

Wanda suyun içinde köpükler çıkararak eriyen beyaz ve büyük kapsüle etrafı kızarmış yarı açık gözleriyle bakıyordu. 12 tekila shot öncesi hiçbir şey içmeseydi aslında şimdi olduğu kadar berbat hissetmeyeceğini biliyordu ama elinde değildi. O gün terfi almıştı ve kutlamaları gerekiyordu. Dün satış departmanının başına getirilmişti ve-

Bunun için aslında neden mutlu olması gerektiğini bilmiyordu bile, satış departmanındaki herkes tam mankafaydı. Ama en azından maaşı oldukça artmıştı ve yeni bir araba alabilmek için daha çok para biriktirebilecekti.

"Neden beni durdurmadın?" diye mırıldandı. Ev arkadaşı Marjorie'ye hitaben konuşmuştu. Mırıldanmasına rağmen genç kızın onu duyacağını biliyordu, Marjorie'nin keskin kulakları vardı. Yan odada kapı kapalı olsa bile onu duyabilirdi, bu bazen Wanda'yı ürkütürdü.

Arkasından gelen pişirme ve tabakların çınlama sesi onu delirtebilirdi bile, seslere katlanamayacağı bir hassaslık dönemi içindeydi. Midesinin içine çekiliyormuş hissi vermesi de pek hoş sayılmazdı. Sarhoş olmanın getirileri.

Marjorie dalga geçer gibi kısaca güldü. "Hatırlıyor musun, bilmiyorum ama altıncı shot bardağını elinden almaya çalıştığım zaman benimle kavga etmeye hazırdın. Yani, uğraştım. Ama  _birileri_  yine beni dinlememeyi tercih etti." Spatulayla ocaktaki yaban mersinli krepi çevirdi ve kendi kendine gülümsedi. Yemek yapmada giderek daha da ustalaşıyordu, artık Wanda'nın sataşmalarıyla baş etmek zorunda değildi. Ablası sağ olsun, sonunda elindeki onlarca yemek kitaplarından birini ona bağışlamıştı ve Marjorie bloglardaki deneysel tariflerle uğraşmayı bırakmıştı.

Daha önce  _ananaslı ve ıspanaklı çörek_  pişirirken ne düşünüyordu, Tanrı aşkına?  _Veganların canı cehenneme._

Wanda önce itiraz etmek için ağzını açsa da sonra Marjorie'yi alt etmek için herhangi bir argümanı olmadığını fark etti ve somurtarak eriyen kapsülü izlemeye devam etti. Tek istediği midesine düzgün bir şeylerin girmesi ve şu baş ağrısının çabucak dinmesiydi. Bütün cumartesiyi yatarak geçirecekti ve çamaşırları da ertesi gün yıkayacaktı. Marjorie önüne krep dolu bir tabak bıraktığı zaman hiç düşünmeden yemeye başladı, diğer yandan da erimiş kapsülden dolayı rengi kireç beyazı olmuş suyunu içiyordu. Ağzında tatlı, ekşi ve kaygan tatlar birbirine karışmış olsa da Wanda bunu önemsemeyecek kadar açtı ve yorgundu.

Yarım saat sonra yatağında kendini uykunun tatlı kollarına bırakmak üzereyken aşağıda zilin çaldığını duydu. Çok geçmeden kapı yeniden kapandı ve kısa bir süre sonra da Marjorie Wanda'nın kapısını bile çalmaya gerek duymadan odaya daldı. Wanda inleyerek yatağında yüzüstü döndü. "Marjorie, lütfen, uyumaya çalışıyorum."

Genç kız koşmaktan ve telaştan nefes nefeseydi. Wanda'nın başına dikildi ve omuzlarından sarsarak onu uyandırmaya çalıştı. "Kalkman lazım! Biri kapımıza bebeğini bırakıp kaçmış!"

 

_**Ünite 2: Kabullenme** _

"Biz şimdi ne halt yiyeceğiz?!" diye sızlanan Marjorie, ağlaması durmayan bebek ve yeniden beynine küçük bıçaklar saplayan baş ağrısı yüzünden Wanda aklını toplayıp düşünemiyordu bile. Sadece önündeki bebek sepetine bakıp şakaklarını ovuşturuyor ve önündeki notu okumaya çalışıyordu. İçini çekti ve pes ederek arkadaşına baktı.

"Biraz müsaade edebilirsen bir şeyler düşüneceğim ama şu anda sakin olman gerekiyor çünkü eğer bağırmaya devam edersen bu bebek hiç susmayacak ve ben de baş ağrısından öleceğim." Ayağa kalktı. "Şimdi, sen bebeği susturmaya çalış ve ben de şu notu okuyayım, anlaştık mı?" Marjorie ona huysuz bir bakış atsa da, herhangi bir itirazda bulunmadı ve dikkatlice bebeği sepetinden alarak kendince yatıştırmaya çalıştı. Wanda üstünde adının yazılı olduğu zarfa ve yanındaki katlanmış kağıda baktı.

Bebek ona özellikle gönderilmişti, bu barizdi.

Peki bebek kimindi?

Kağıdı alıp sakin bir ses tonuyla okumaya başladı.

_Sevgili kardeşim,_

_Bunları yazmaya çalışırken çok düşünmem gerekti ve sonunda cesaretimi topladım. Birbirimizin hayatından çıkalı çok oldu biliyorum ama son bir kez yardımına ihtiyacım var. Bebeğin adı Luna ve o benim kızım, tek çocuğum. Hayatımda değer verdiğim tek varlık. Annesi Crystalia'yı üç ay önce doğumda kaybettim ve o zamandan beri Luna'yı tek başıma korumaya çalışıyorum. Ama artık bu da imkansız hale geldi. Kızımı ve kendimi korumak, hayatımı sonunda toparlayabilmek için daha önce yaptığım işleri bırakmaya çalıştım ama Wanda, onlar peşimize düştüler. Kaçabildiğim yere kadar kaçmam bir işe yaramadı. Bazen ne kadar hızlı olursan ol, bazı şeyler seni kovalamaya devam ediyor ve ben sonunda bunu anladım. Bu yüzden teslim olmaya karar verdim. Geri gelebileceğimi sanmıyorum, kardeşim. Luna'yı da bu dünyada güvenebileceğim tek kişiye, yani sana bırakıyorum. Onu koruman altına alacağına dair sana güveniyorum._

_Büyüdüğü zaman soru sormaya başlarsa, ona gerçeği söyleme. Annesinin ve babasının kötü insanlarla bir olduğunu ve bizi öyle hatırlamasını istemiyorum. Ona benden daha iyi bakabileceğini biliyorum._

_Seni daima özleyeceğim._

_Pietro_

Odaya sessizlik çökmüştü. Marjorie küçük Luna'yı susturmayı başarmıştı ve kendisi de duydukları yüzünden ne söyleyeceğini bilemez haldeydi. Aklına bile gelmeyecek bir olayı yaşıyorlardı. Üstelik bu rastgele bir bebek de değildi, polise gidip bebeği onlara bırakamazlardı; Luna Wanda'nın yeğeniydi. Daha önce varlığından bile haberinin olmadığı yeğeni. Şimdi ne yapacaklardı?

Wanda içini çekti ve yüzünü buruşturduğu sırada kağıt parmaklarının arasından kayıp süzülerek yere düştü. Hemen sonrasında genç kız elini alnına götürdü ve hıçkırmaya başladı. Göz pınarları çabucak harekete geçmişti bile; zarif yüzünde sürekli yenilenen gözyaşı yolları parlıyorlardı. Marjorie bebeği tek koluna aldı ve boştaki diğer kolunu Wanda'nın omuzlarına dolayarak kızı kendine çekti.

"Tamam," diye mırıldandı. "Bir çaresini bulacağız. Lütfen ağlama." İşin kötüsü, onun da gözleri doluydu ve birileri durdurmazsa o da birazdan ağlamaya başlayacaktı. Burnunu çekti. "Her şey yoluna girecek."

"Marjorie, Pietro öldü. O öldü," diye fısıldarken Wanda artık daha çok titriyordu.

Genç kız ona karşı çıkmak istese de, Wanda'nın biraz önce okuduğu kağıtta her şey yeterince açık şekilde belirtilmişti. Marjorie elbette ki Pietro'nun kimlerle çalıştığını biliyordu. New York'un koca bir mahallesini kontrol eden o mafya babalarından birinin koruması altında yıllarca iş yapmıştı. Ayrılmak istendiği zaman tek çıkışın ölüm olduğu bir işti bu. Ve Pietro muhtemelen şu anda ölümüne doğru gidiyordu. İkisinin de ellerinden gelen bir şey yoktu. Başlarına geleni kabullenmeli ve hayatlarına devam etmeliydiler.

Marjorie bebeğe bakmaya çalıştı, küçük suratında belirgin bir rahatsızlık ifadesi vardı. Sanki o da neler olduğunu biliyordu.

Gözlerinde biriken yaşları daha fazla tutamadı.

 

_**Ünite 3: Yeni aile üyesine adapte olma** _

Çoğu kişi bir kadının dünyaya anne olma içgüdüleri ile geldiğini savunur. Bebek bakmak onlar için çocuk oyuncağı olmalı ve her türlü zorluğun altından eninde sonunda kalkabilmeliler. Ama ne Wanda, ne de Marjorie içgüdülerinin en derin noktalarını çubuklarla dürtseler bile o meşhur annelik içgüdüsünü bir türlü gün yüzüne çıkaramıyorlardı.

Wanda hem kardeşini kaybetmenin acısını, hem de aniden gelen büyük sorumluluğun verdiği şoku atlatmakta zorlanıyordu. Günlerdir uyumakta ve yemek yemekte güçlük çekmekteydi ve yeni işinin üstüne bıraktığı daha fazla sorumluluk yüzünden giderek çöküyordu. Kimseye bir şey belli etmemeye çalışsa da herkes onda bir gariplik olduğunu seziyordu. Zaman geçtikçe korkunç bir hal almaya başlayan göz altlarından, masasında uyuyakalmasından, dikkatinin dağınık olmasından ve sinirli halinden her şey belli oluyordu bir kere. Ve aklını toplayamadığı için yalan bulmak artık daha zor olmaya başlamıştı.

Marjorie elinden geldiğince ona yardımcı oluyordu gerçi; iki çocuğu olan ablası neyse ki ona bebek bakmaktaki önemli şeyleri anlatmıştı ve daha önce atmaya kıyamadığı ne varsa her şeyi onlara getirmişti. Bebek kıyafetlerinden tut da, beşiğe kadar. Marjorie ablasının beşiği niye sakladığını hala anlamadıysa bile bunu yadırgayacak durumda değildi. Alabilecekleri her yardıma muhtaçtılar zaten. Ofisteki işi zorlu sayılmazdı, çoğu zaman evden çalışabiliyordu ve Marjorie uygun bir bakıcı bulunana kadar Luna için evden çalışmaya karar vermişti.  _Home office_  denilen zımbırtı ilk defa bir işe yarıyordu.

Olayın üstünden bir hafta geçmişti ve Wanda iyiye gitmese bile Marjorie bebeğe alışmıştı. Kulağındaki bluetooth kulaklık ile toplantılara katılırken aynı anda Luna'ya sütünü içirebiliyordu. Çocuk ve kariyer aynı anda ilerleyebiliyordu yani.

Önündeki dosyayı incelerken Luna'nın biberonunu çok dik tutmamaya çalışıyordu, en küçük hatada ne olacağını bilmek bile istemiyordu açıkçası. Wanda itiraf edemese de Luna ona Pietro'dan kalan son şeydi ve çok değerliydi. Marjorie de ona göre davranıyordu. Luna büyük mavi gözleriyle genç kızı izliyor ve derin nefesler alıyordu. Küçük elleri ile bazen Marjorie'nin elini, bazen de biberonu kavramaya çalışıyordu ama bunda pek başarılı değildi. En sonunda Marjorie'nin serçe parmağını tutup çekiştirdiği zaman genç kız gözlerini önündeki kağıttan ayırıp bebeğe çevirdi. Gülümsedi. Sonra gülümsemesi yüzünde dondu.

"Biliyor musun, babanı hiç tanımadım. Halan ile olan arkadaşlığımız nereden baksan yedi senedir sürüyor ama babanı hiç görmedim bile. Yanımıza gelmeye çalışmadı ya da telefon etmedi, Wanda yokmuş gibi davrandı. Tabii Wanda da Pietro yokmuş gibi davrandı. Bunca sene sonra, ondan ilk defa böyle haber almak istemezdim.  _Bu şekilde değil..._  Pietro pişman bir adam, Luna. Ama seni kurtarmaya çalıştığı için onu takdir etmem gerek sanırım."

Luna bebeklere özgü sesler çıkarmaya başladı ve Marjorie de güldü. "Konuşmaya meraklı olduğunu görebiliyorum ama bunun gerçekleşmesi için biraz daha beklemelisin." İçi neredeyse boş biberonu bıraktı ve oturduğu yerden kalkarak kucağında Luna ile Wanda'nın odasına yürüdü. Küçük Luna halası ile aynı odada kalıyordu. Marjorie buna defalarca itiraz etmişti; Wanda'nın dinlenmesi gerekiyordu ve Luna geceleri sürekli uyanıyordu. Ama genç kız Luna'nın ondan ayrı bir odada kalmasına bir türlü izin vermiyordu işte.

Bebeği yatırdıktan sonra mutfakta bıraktığı telefonunu buldu ve Wanda'ya gelirken bebek bezi almasını söylediği bir mesaj attı. Garip bir aile olmuşlardı.

 

_**Ünite 4: Ebeveynler arasında ilk anlaşmazlık** _

Wanda bunalımdaydı ve problemi olan çoğu kişi gibi bunu inkar ediyordu. Kendini sürekli Pietro'yu düşünmekten alıkoyamıyordu ve nerede yanlış yaptığını düşünüyordu. İşinin yoğunluğundan ve ölen kardeşinin yasını tutmaktan arta kalan zamanlarında ise yeğeni ile ilgilenmeye çalışıyordu. Bu çok az zaman demekti. Luna ile en çok Marjorie meşgul oluyordu ve Wanda bunun suçluluğunu hissediyordu.

Uyku. Tek ihtiyacı uykuydu. Ama odasında Luna varken deliksiz uyku şehirde tek boynuzlu at bulmak gibiydi, imkansızdı. Geceleri en azından iki defa uyanıyor ve küçük Luna'yı yeniden uyutmaya çalışıyordu. Odasının aralık kapısından Marjorie'nin ikisini beklediğini görebiliyordu bazı zamanlar; bu Wanda'yı daha fazla utanca sürüklüyordu. Marjorie onun bebek büyütme işini beceremediğini düşünüyor olmalıydı. Bazen ise çoktan uykuya dalmış Luna'yı göğsüne bastırıyor ve ona sallanan sandalyesinde Pietro ile geçirdiği mutlu çocukluğunu masalmış gibi anlatıyordu. Kardeşini yalnız bıraktığı için çektiği vicdan azabını böyle bastırabiliyordu.

Wanda her gece günah çıkarıyordu sanki.

Bir akşam eve döndüğünde ise salonda Luna ile oynayan Fred'i gördü ve aniden gözleri dolmaya başladı. Marjorie de onların yanında oturuyor ve gülümseyerek ikisini izliyordu.  _Bu Pietro ve Crystalia'nın hayatı olabilirdi,_  diye düşündü ıstırap içinde. Crystalia'yı tanımıyordu ama Pietro onu sevdiğine göre -Wanda en azından evli olduklarını tahmin ediyordu- Wanda onun da iyi biri olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Marjorie girişte dikilen Wanda'yı fark etti ve endişeyle onu süzerken yanına gidip ellerini tuttu. "İyi görünmüyorsun. Gel biraz dinlen." Robota dönmüş Wanda'yı neredeyse çekiştirerek Fred'in yanına oturttu.

Fred iki senedir Marjorie'nin erkek arkadaşıydı ve son üç aydır da Marjorie'ye evlenme teklif etmek için kendince planlar yapmaya çalışıyordu. Luna'nın varlığından haberi vardı, bebeğin geldiği ilk günden beri hem de. Marjorie ondan hiçbir şey saklamazdı, bu yüzden Wanda'nın durumunu da gayet iyi biliyordu ve o da kız arkadaşı kadar endişeliydi Wanda için. Luna'yı kucağına oturttu ve yanındaki Wanda'yı incelemeye başladı. "En son ne zaman uyudun? Doğruyu söylemeni bekliyorum." Tek kaşını kaldırdı. Wanda'nın yorgunluğunu geçiştirmeye çalışacağını bilecek kadar tanıyordu onu.

"Dün gece," dedi Wanda gözlerini devirirken. "Her gece uyuyorum, Frederic, sadece uyku sürem az."

"Senin biraz tatile ihtiyacın var," diye başladı Fred bu sefer. Wanda'ya aslında kabul etmeyeceği öneriler sunacaktı, genç kız bunu biliyordu. "Patronun bir haftalığına izin vermez mi?"

"Tabii ki de verir," diye araya karıştı Marjorie. "Steve Rogers saçma bir disiplin anlayışına sahip olabilir ama garip bir şekilde halden anlıyor." Wanda'ya döndü. "Hiç izin almak için kapısını çaldın mı?"

"Bana kalırsa kapı çalmış gibi görünmüyor," dedi Fred. Luna'yı havaya kaldırdı ve gülerek, "Halan bir işkolik,  _Ay Perisi_ ," dedi şakayla karışık. "Bahse varım ninni söylemek yerine seni o sıkıcı işinden bahsederek uyutuyordur. Öyle yapıyor, değil mi? Yüzünden belli oluyor!" Kıkırdadı ve komik yüz ifadeleri ile Luna'yı güldürmeye çalıştı.

Wanda rahatsız olmuştu. "Luna'yı Pietro ile geçen çocukluğumu anlatarak uyutuyorum," dedi ciddi bir tonlamayla. Gülüşmeler durdu. İçini çekti ve, "Hem,  _ay perisi_  de nereden çıktı?" diye devam etti. Kaşlarını çattı.

Fred durdu. "Şey, bilirsin, Luna'nın anlamı Ay demek ve ben de düşündüm ki-"

"Ah, anladım."

Sessizlik çöktü.

Fred gittiği zaman Wanda elindeki çıngırakla Luna'yı oyalamaya çalışıyordu. Bu işte giderek iyi oluyordu, kabul etmeliydi. Ama Marjorie bütün siniri ile tepesinde bittiği zaman neşesi kayboluvermişti. Genç kız ellerini beline dayamıştı ve içindekileri dökmeye hazırdı.

"Demin olanlar da neydi acaba?" diye sordu.

Wanda kaşlarını çattı. "Ne demek istiyorsun?"

"Fred'le konuşma şeklinden bahsediyorum. Bundan hiç hoşlanmadım. Biraz minnettar olmanı beklerdim."

"Pardon, sen şimdi ne dedin?"

"Fred senin ne kadar zor zamanlar geçirdiğini biliyor, Wanda ve yardımcı olmaya çalışıyor. Mümkün olduğunca Luna için bir baba figürü olmak istiyor ve-"

"Sen ne dediğinin farkında mısın?" diye bağırdı Wanda kendini tutamayarak. Luna aniden çıkan gürültü yüzünden yüzünü ekşitti ve ağlamaya başladı. Wanda hemen yeğenini yatıştırmaya koyuldu ve bu sefer daha sakin olmaya çalışarak, "Luna'nın bir baba figürüne ihtiyacı yok, Marjorie," dedi dişlerinin arasından. "Onun bir babası var."

Marjorie içini çekti ve burun kemerini sıktı. "Wanda, hadi ama. Biraz mantıklı ol. Pietro öl-"

"Öldü, biliyorum! Pietro öldü, evet, bunu hatırlatmana gerek yok! Canlı ya da cansız, yanımızda ya da bir mezarda, umurumda değil!  _Luna'nın. Bir. Baba. Figürüne. İhtiyacı. Yok!_  Derdimi anlatabildim mi?"

Ağzı açık kalan Marjorie çok geçmeden kendini topladı ve boğazını temizledi. "Evet, yeterince açıktı," dedi, sesi hala kısıktı. Başka bir şey demeden odasına çıktı. Wanda onun arkasından ümitsizce bakarken kendine bir araba dolusu küfür etmeye başlamıştı bir kere. Luna'ya döndü sonra, korkmuş bebek nemli gözleriyle halasını inceliyordu. Wanda başını öpmek için eğildiği sırada Luna elini atıp Wanda'ya vurdu.

Wanda şaşkınlıkla geri çekilip bebeği incelemeye başladı. Gözlerini devirirken, "Anneni hiç tanımadım ama emin olduğum bir şey varsa o da senin babanın kızı olduğundur. O da küçükken saçlarımı çekerdi. Sanırım bazı şeylerin öğrenilmesine gerek yok," dedi. Luna bebeklere özgü şekilde homurdanmaya başlayınca o da dayanamayıp somurttu. "Gidip ondan özür dilememi istiyorsun, anladım. Dileyeceğim zaten, ona hiç şüphe yok. Sadece sinirinin biraz geçmesini bekliyorum,  _Ay Perisi._ " Kısaca güldü. "Ay Perisi... Komik. Ama sana yakışıyor da."

"Benim küçük ay perim."

 

_**Ünite 5: Kaçamaklar** _

Ertesi günkü kahvaltıda küçük Luna'nın neşeli söylenmeleri dışında iki arkadaş da sesini çıkarmamayı tercih etti. Wanda arada sırada Marjorie'nin tarafına bakış atıyordu ama Marjorie ondan taraf olmuyordu bile. Bu sabah Wanda'nın tabağına sadece bir tane pankek koymuştu.  _Bir tane._  Ve Wanda ile konuşmuyordu. Genç kız kendini affettirebilmek için ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. O anda aklına gelen ilk fikri uygulamaya karar verdi;  _Marjorie'nin gönlünü yapmak_.

"Bugün işe gitmiyorum," dedi sıradan bir şeyden bahsedermiş gibi. Arkadaşının dikkatini çekmeye çalışıyordu. "Luna'ya bakmaktan kendine zaman ayıramadığını da biliyorum, o yüzden ben onunla ilgilenirken sen de kendine biraz zaman ayırabilirsin." Ekmeğine sürdüğü yağ ile oyalanıyordu ve endişeyle Marjorie'den gelecek cevabı bekliyordu.

Marjorie içini çekti ve Wanda'ya döndü. "Ne yapmaya çalıştığını biliyorum, Wanda. Ve bu evde kendine zaman ayırması gereken kişi ben değilim, sensin. Senin tatile, bolca uykuya ve depresyonunu atlatman için de terapiste ihtiyacın var."

Wanda kaşlarını çattı. "Ben depresyonda değilim!" diye itiraz etti.

Marjorie ise tek kaşını kaldırdı ve başını yana eğerek arkadaşına baktı. Bu onun meşhur  _sen-ciddi-misin-yoksa-beni-salak-mı-sandın_  bakışıydı.

"Ama değilim ki!" diye itirazlarına devam etti Wanda.

Çatalını gürültüyle bırakan Marjorie'nin sabrı taşmıştı. "Tanrı aşkına, Wanda! Tamam! Depresyonda falan değilsin. Senin kimseye ya da hiçbir şeye ihtiyacın yok! Her şey çok güzel gidiyor, anladım!" Sinirle sandalyesinden kalktı ve Luna'yı da kucaklayarak salona geçti, giderken arkadaşının ne kadar sinir bozucu olduğuyla ilgili bir şeyler homurdanıyordu ve Luna da ona hak verir gibi sesler çıkarıyordu. Daha bebek olan yeğeni ve en yakın arkadaşı birleşip ona karşı olmuşlardı,  _harika_.

Her ne kadar bunu dikkat çekmek için söylemiş olsa bile sözünde durmaya karar verdi ve Steve'in sekreterini arayıp ona bugün gelemeyeceğini söyledi. Kahvaltı masasını toplarken sadece iki saat fazladan uyumanın ne kadar iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşündü ve kendi kendine gülümsedi. Marjorie'nin haklı olduğunu kabul etmek istemiyordu ama deneyecekti. Mutfaktan çıktığında arkadaşının önündeki dosya ile ilgilenirken Luna'nın çıngırağını sallayarak onu oyaladığını gördü. Gülümsedi ve bir şey demeden odasına çıktı.

İlk defa bu kadar uzun uyumuştu.

Kalktığında saat öğleden sonra bire yaklaşıyordu. Wanda karışmış saçlarını topuz yaptı ve kendine gelebilmek için yüzünü soğuk suyla yıkadı. Hala uykusu varmış gibi hissediyordu aslında ama tekrar uyumaya gitmesi absürt olurdu. Saat sekizden beri uyuyordu zaten. Tişörtünü düzeltti ve aşağı indi, Marjorie'yi bıraktığı yerde buldu. Luna'yı uyutmaya çalışıyordu.

Tekli koltuğa oturdu ve arkadaşı ile yeğenini izlemeye başladı. Marjorie Luna ile o kadar meşguldü ki ona bakmıyordu bile. Luna kapılarında biteli bir buçuk ayı geçiyordu ama daha bakıcı bile bulamamışlardı. Aslında Wanda bu konunun üstünde yeterince durmamıştı ve Marjorie de onun üstüne gelmemek için sesini çıkarmamayı tercih etmişti ama artık ne kadar bunaldığı belli oluyordu. Bir bakıcı bulmalıydılar, acilen.

Luna'ya uzandı. "Alabilir miyim?" Marjorie başını salladı ve bebeği Wanda'ya teslim ettikten sonra işine odaklanmaya çalıştı. Wanda odasına çıktı, Luna'nın beşiği hala yanındaydı. Bebeği uyutmaya çalışırken bir yandan da internetteki bakıcı ilanlarına göz gezdiriyordu. Bir ilan dikkatini çekti; uzun süre bakıcılık yapmış, iyi referansları olan genç bir adam bakıcı olarak iş arıyordu. Yirmi dokuz yaşındaydı ve dokuz senedir bakıcılık yapıyordu. Wanda resmine baktığı zaman gülümsemeden edemedi, genç adam tıpkı oyuncak ayıya benziyordu. Luna uyur uyumaz ilanı Marjorie'ye gösterecekti.

Sonunda aşağı inebildiğinde Marjorie'nin de işini bitirmiş olduğunu gördü, ayaklarını uzatmıştı ve televizyon izliyordu. Wanda kendini yanındaki boş yere bıraktı ve telefonundaki ilanı gösterdi. "Bence zamanı geldi, sen ne diyorsun?" Gülümsemesinin yeterince samimi olduğunu umuyordu.

Marjorie ona uzatılan telefonu aldı ve ilanı dikkatle inceledi. Okudukça kaşları yukarıya daha çok kalktı. "Adamın Tony Stark'tan referansı falan var, sence bütçemizi aşmaz mı?"

Wanda omuz silkti. "İlanda ne kadar istediğini belirtmemiş, bence şansımızı denemeye değer." Marjorie'nin elinden aldı telefonunu. "Adamı arayacağım."

Potansiyel bakıcılarının ismi Thor Odinson idi ve görüşmeye bir hayli istekliydi. Cumartesi günü gelip Luna'yı görecekti ve Marjorie ile Wanda onu uygun bulurlarsa para kısmını konuşacaklardı. Wanda her şeyin yolunda gitmesi için dua ediyordu. Telefonu kapattığı zaman sevinçle Marjorie'ye döndü. "Cumartesi günü burada."

"Bu iyi."

"Ben diyorum ki, Luna uyandığı zaman onu alıp parka götürelim. Hava güzel ve temiz hava almış oluruz. Ne dersin?" Marjorie belini esnetti ve birkaç kemiğin kıtlama sesi sessiz evde yankılandı. Genç kız rahatlayarak nefesini verirken gülümseyerek başını salladı.

 _Birkaç saat fazladan uykunun çözemeyeceği hiçbir sorun yoktur,_  diye düşünüyordu.

 

 

_**Ünite 6: Alışma süreci** _

Marjorie Wanda'nın giderek düzeldiğini düşünüyordu. Cumartesi günü gelen bakıcıyı hemen işe almışlardı ve Luna üç gündür Thor ile beraberdi. Genç kız artık evden çalışmak zorunda değildi ve her gün dışarıya çıkmanın sevincini yaşıyordu hala. Bir de Fred ile aynı ortamda bulunabilmenin verdiği mutluluk vardı. Erkek arkadaşıyla aynı yerde çalışmak aslında düşünüldüğü kadar kötü değildi ve ilişkilerine monotonluk da getirmiyordu.

Wanda yakın zamanda izin alacaktı ve en azından iki hafta kafasını dinleyecekti, bu üstündeki sıkıntıları büyük ölçüde atmasına yardımcı olacaktı. Artık Pietro ile ilgili daha az suçlu hissediyordu ve daha rahat yatıyordu geceleri. Yakında boş odalarını bebek odasına çevireceklerdi ve bunun için kenara biraz para ayırmaları gerekiyordu. Bir süre kemerleri sıkmak lazımdı ama Luna için değerdi.

Luna geldiğinden beri iki ay olmasına az kalmıştı ve bu süreçte bebek gözle görülür şekilde büyümüştü. İki ay içinde bu kadar hızlı büyümesi doğal mıydı, emin değillerdi. Marjorie'nin hemşire ablası Myra bu konuda bir doktor kadar bilgiliydi ve onlara bebeğin büyürken bu tür şeylerin normal olduğunu ve endişelenmemeleri gerektiğini söylemişti.

Bu arada televizyonlar ve gazeteler her fırsatta korkutucu ünü olan mafya babası Kingpin'in artık kapana kısıldığını yazmaktaydı. Wanda ve Marjorie ise kendi hayatlarını düzene koymak için çabalarken haberleri takip edemeyecek kadar meşguldüler. Bu yüzden onlar için aslında önemli haberi defalarca kaçırmışlardı.

Wanda hala Luna'yı geceleri uyutmakta zorluk çekiyordu ama artık her zaman bebekle o ilgilenmiyordu. Üç gece Marjorie, dört gece de Wanda küçük Luna'dan sorumluydu. Thor ona küçük ipuçları veriyordu, böylece o gittiği zaman Luna huysuzlanmayacaktı. Wanda onun gibi birinin neden bebek bakıcılığı yaptığını anlayamıyordu. Bir gün kendini tutamadı ve sormaya karar verdi.

"Küçük şeyleri severim," demekle yetinmişti omuz silkerek. O kadar basitmiş gibi konuşmuştu ki, Wanda bir süre karşılık verememişti. "Bana kendimi daha önemli hissettiriyorlar."

"Peki başka bir kariyer düşündün mü? Sporcu olmayı falan hani?" O sırada Thor Luna'nın mamasını hazırlıyordu. Yanaklarını şişirerek nefesini bıraktı uzunca ve kaşlarını kaldırdı, sürekli bu soruyu duymaktan sıkılmış gibiydi. Wanda toparlamaya çalıştı.

"Tabii ki sana ne yapacağını söylemiyorum," dedi aceleyle. "O kadar saygısız değilim. Sadece merak ettim hepsi bu."

Thor ondan tarafa bakmadı bile, gürültülü bir kahkaha attı. İnsanı hemen yumuşatan türdendi. Wanda da kısaca güldü.

"Babam aile şirketini devralmamı istiyordu. Ben de bir süre gerçekten istediğim şeyin bu olduğunu sandım. Sonra kardeşimle bazı sorunlar yaşadık ve bu beni bazı şeyleri düşünmeye itti. Büyük kardeş ben olduğum için şirketi ben yönetmeliyim ama nedense kardeşim bunu benden daha fazla istiyor. Tabii o zamanlar gençtim, ikimiz de gençtik. Saçma bir rekabet içindeydik. Sonunda aklıma başıma geldi diyebiliriz." Mamayı biberona doldurduktan sonra kapağı kapattı ve devam etti. "Şimdi kardeşim uluslararası bir şirketi yönetiyor ve ben de bebek bakıcılığı yapıyorum. İkimiz de istediğimiz hayatlara sahibiz, babam dışında da herkes gayet mutlu." Genişçe gülümsedikten sonra biberonu da alarak Luna'nın yanına gitti. Giderken, "Küçük leydimizin altı aylık olmasına az kaldı," diye seslendi.

Doğruydu, bir buçuk aydan daha az bir süre kalmıştı ve Luna ondan sonra diş çıkarmaya başlayacaktı. Çocukları olan iş arkadaşlarına göre bu kısım tam bir kabustu. Bebeklerin ateşi çıkıyor ve hasta oluyorlardı. Uyumuyorlar, sürekli ağladıkları için ebeveynleri de uyutmuyordular. Wanda birkaç defa bu sebepten dolayı masalarında uyuyakalan iş arkadaşlarına ofiste yardımcı olmuştu. Aynı şeyi kendisinin yaşayacağına inanamıyordu. Asla çocuk sahibi olmayacağını yere göğe yayan biriydi o.

Şimdi olduğu noktaysa buydu; gelecek ay yeğeninin korkunç diş çıkarma sürecine hazırlıyordu kendisini.

Bir hayat bu kadar hızlı dönüş yapabilir miydi yahu? Yoksa karmanın alay etme şekli miydi bu?

Hızlı dönüşler demişken...

Thor televizyonun sesini biraz daha açtı ve Wanda son dakika haberini mutfaktan dinlemeye başladı. Hararetle konuşan muhabirlerden biri yeraltı dünyasının aranmakta olan başı Kingpin'in sonunda büyük bir operasyonla yakalandığını bildiriyordu. Şimdiye kadarki en büyük polis operasyonunda birçok suçlu ele geçirilmişti ve bodrumlarda işkence gören insanlar kurtulmuştu. Wanda ağır adımlarıyla salona girdiği zaman Thor'u biberonla Luna'yı yedirirken aynı zamanda kaşları çatık halde televizyonu izlerken buldu.

Wanda bu tip haberlerle ilgilenmezdi, Kingpin gibi insanların her türlü hapse girmekten kurtulduğunu defalarca görmüştü. Onlar yerine başka insanlar ceza alırlardı ve bir sonraki baskına kadar her şey eski haline dönerdi. Mafyaların bazı devlet kurumlarında adamları olduğunu cümle alem biliyordu zaten, başka türlü nasıl daima paçayı sıyırabilirdiler ki?

Ama bu sefer kaçarı yoktu. Önce köstebekler temizlenmişti, sonra da köstebeklerin sahiplerinin peşlerine düşülmüştü. Yani adil olacaktı her şey. Genç kız mutluydu, kardeşi için adalet sağlanabilirdi.

Wanda televizyonu uyuklar gibi yarı kapalı gözlerle izlerken bir depodan yaralı insanların sedyelerle çıkarıldığını gördü. Çeşitli yöntemlerle işkence uygulanan zavallı insanları ambulanslara taşımak için hareket eden sedyeleri takip edemiyordu Wanda. Thor nefesinin altından homurdanmaya devam ediyordu, onun ahlak konusunda keskin sınırları vardı.

Kameralara takılan sedyelerden biri dikkatini çekmişti. Yüzü neredeyse tanınmayacak hale gelmiş bir adam durmadan sayıklıyordu. Sağ gözü şişmişti ve yüzünde yer yer kesikler vardı, kesinlikle korkunç görünüyordu. Ama onu diğerlerinden ayıran şey bu değildi.  _Kana bulanmış bembeyaz saçlar._

Wanda'nın nefesi kesildi ve ayağa fırladı.

Muhabirlerden biri sedyenin takılmasını fırsat bilerek yaralı adama iyice yaklaştı ve sayıklamalarını herkesin duyabilmesi için mikrofonu patlamış dudağına tuttu.

"Luna..." diye soludu yaralı adam. "Wanda..."

Adam bayıldı ve sedyeyi tutan görevliler bağırarak geçebilmek için önlerinin açılmalarını istediler. Aceleyle ambulansa koşan görevlileri izleyen Wanda'nın başı dönüyordu.

_Yaşıyor, yaşıyor, yaşıyor..._

_Pietro yaşıyor!_

Etraf kararmaya başladığı sırada seçebildiği tek şey hızla ona doğru hamle yapan Thor oldu.

 

_**Ünite 7: Yeni sıkıntılar** _

Wanda uyandığında tepesinde dikilen Marjorie'yi gördü ve ayağa fırladı. Başı döndü ve sendeledi. Omuzlarındaki güçlü elleri hissettiğinde Thor'un gitmemiş olduğunu gördü ve buna sevindi. Kendi sorunları ile uğraşırken Luna'ya bakacak biri lazımdı.

"Marjorie!" diye başladı heyecanla. "Pietro, o-"

"Yaşıyor, evet haberim var," diye lafını böldü Marjorie. Yüzünde çözülemez bir ifade vardı ama Wanda bu ifadenin olumlu olmadığına emindi. Genç kız dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı ve içini çekti. "Bak, Wanda, bu gerçekten harika bir haber ama bizim için bir şey değişmiyor. Bunun farkındasın, değil mi?"

"Nasıl değişmez? Tabii ki de değiştirir! Luna'nın bir babası olacak ve-"

"Ve muhtemelen müebbet hapis yatacak," diye devam etti arkadaşı. "Hiçbir zaman özgür olmayacak ve... Hapiste ağır suçluların başına neler geldiğini biliyoruz-"

"Hayır," diye fısıldadı Wanda. Gözlerinin dolmasını engelleyemiyordu. Marjorie'nin cümlesinin kalanını ne duymak, ne de düşünmek istiyordu. Güzel şeylere odaklanmalıydı; Pietro'ya mesela. Kardeşi yaşıyordu, bundan daha güzel bir haber olabilir miydi ki? Hem Pietro dayanıklıydı, zekiydi, hızlıydı. Hapiste kimse ona zarar veremezdi. Marjorie fazla olumsuz bakıyordu her şeye. Mesela Luna geldiği zaman nasıl da paniklemişti! Şimdiyse et ve tırnak gibi olmuşlardı.

"Hayır, Pietro hayatta kalacak," dedi bu sefer daha sert bir tonlamayla. "O bir yolunu bulur. Baksana, Marjorie, görmüyor musun? Neredeyse iki aydır o koca şişkonun elindeymiş! Kim bilir ona nasıl işkence etmiştir, bir düşünsene! Ama kardeşim hayatta kalmış, bunun nasıl mucizevi olduğunu anlayamıyor musun gerçekten?" Gülmeye başladı, bir yandan da ağlıyordu.

Marjorie içini çekti, Wanda'nın içine umut tohumu düştü mü, büyümesini durdurmak imkansız hale gelirdi. O da yapabileceği tek şeyi yaptı; arkadaşına destek oldu. Kollarını omuzlarına dolayarak onu kendine çekti.

Cebindeki tek taş yüzükten bir süreliğine bahsetmemeye karar verdi.

 

_**Ünite 8: İlkler** _

Marjorie her nasılsa Wanda'yı Pietro'nun duruşmasına gitmekten alıkoymayı başarmıştı. Bütün duruşmalar canlı yayınlanacaktı, böylece ülkedeki herkesin olan bitenden haberi olacaktı bütün şeffaflığıyla. Wanda stresliydi; ayağını sabırsızlıkla yere vurarak kardeşinin mahkeme salonuna girişini görmeyi bekliyordu. Thor eliyle genç kızın omuzunu sıktı ve gülümsedi. Wanda kızararak gülümsedi ve başını öne eğdi. "Her şey iyi olacak, en kötüsünü atlattı." Hadi ama, bunu nasıl bilebilirdi ki?

Marjorie ikisine de bakıp gözlerini devirdi, liseli seviyesinde flörtleşmelere katlanamıyordu.

Bir ay geçmişti ve bu sürede Luna'nın ilk dişi çıkmıştı, diğeri de yoldaydı. Ağzına aldığı kaşıma oyuncağı ile o da nedense televizyona kilitlenmişti. Hararetle oyuncağı çiğnerken arada sırada sandalyesinde kendini tutamayıp zıplıyor ve oyuncağını ağzından düşürüyordu. Sonra Marjorie yine oyuncağı ağzına tutuyordu.

"Pietro Django Maximoff!"

Ağır kapılar açıldı ve onu iki kolundan tutan görevli ile Pietro mahkeme salonuna getirildi. Üstünde lacivert bir takım elbise vardı ve saçları taranmıştı. Yüzü giderek iyiye dönüyordu ama o üzgün ifadeyi görmezden gelmek mümkün değildi. Wanda kardeşini görür görmez ayağa fırlamamak için kendini zor tutuyordu.

Pietro önce İncil'e elini koyarak yemin etti ve sonra yerine götürüldü, ayakta bekliyordu. Savcı suçlamaları sıraladı ve Pietro için müebbet hapis cezası istedi. Hakim Pietro'dan kendisini savunmasını istedi, bu kısım haddinden fazla kısaydı. Hakim önündeki kağıtları karıştırırken, "Bay Maximoff, ifadenizde Wilson Fisk'e teslim olmadan önce on dört ay boyunca ondan kaçtığınızı belirtmişsiniz. Herhangi bir sebebi var mı?"

Pietro yutkundu ve bir süre konuşmadı. Jüri arasında fısıldaşmalar başladı ve sonunda Pietro etrafı kızarmaya başlayan gözlerini kırpıştırdıktan sonra konuştu.

"Çünkü karımı ve doğmamış çocuğumu korumaya çalışıyordum, Sayın Hakim."

Bu sefer bütün mahkeme salonunu uğultu doldurdu. Hakim tokmağını birkaç defa vurdu.

"Sessizlik!" Ellerini birleştirdi ve öne eğildi. "Devam edin."

Pietro titrek ve derin bir nefes aldı. "Eşim Crystalia, Wilson Fisk'in sahibi olduğu genelevlerden birinde çalışıyordu." Durdu ve fısıldamaları görmezden gelmeye karar verdi. "Birbirimize aşık olduk, gizlice evlendik. Crystalia kısa süre sonra hamile kaldı. Fisk'in bundan hoşlanmayacağını tahmin edebilirsiniz sanırım... Biz de kaçtık. Uzun bir süre gizli kalmayı başardık. Doğum zamanı geldiğinde, eşim dayanamadı ve kızımızı doğururken öldü." Burnunu çekti.

Wanda onu böyle görmeye dayanamıyordu. Göz ucuyla yeğenine baktı; her şeyden habersiz, oyuncağını çiğniyor ve gülüyordu. Açılıp kapanan parmaklarıyla televizyonu işaret ediyordu ve Marjorie de onu yatıştırmaya çalışıyordu. Wanda televizyona geri döndü.

"Elimden geldiğince kızımı büyütmeye çalıştım. Üç ay sonra, izlendiğimi fark ettim ve daha fazla kaçamayacağımı anladım. Teslim olmadan önce bebeğimi güvendiğim birine bırakmanın en iyisi olduğunu düşündüm."

"Peki bu kişi kimdi?"

O anda Wanda ve Marjorie son derece gergindiler. İsimlerinin bu işe karışması hiç iyi olmazdı ama Pietro da doğruyu söyleyeceğine dair İncil üstüne yemin etmişti.

"Bunu size söyleyemem."

"Neden?"

"Eğer bu duruşmalardan biri, sadece bir kişi bile salınırsa, kızımın ve güvendiğim kişinin hayatı tehlikeye girer. Bu asla alamayacağım bir risk, Sayın Hakim. Üzgünüm." Hakim içini çekti ve aldığı cevabı kabullenerek başını salladı. Kısa süre içinde jürinin karar vermesi için duruşmaya arar verildi ve Wanda için geçmek bilmeyen acı dakikalar başladı.

Jüri tekrar toplandığında çok geçmeden karar açıklandı. Koyu saçlı ve uzun boylu bir adam ayağa kalktı. "Biz, bu mahkemenin tarafsız jürileri olarak bir karara vardık ve dörde karşı sekiz oyla Pietro Maximoff'u suçlu bulduk." Wanda sıkıntıyla ellerini saçlarından geçirdi, elbette bu kararı bekliyordu ama yine de stresli hissediyordu. Çünkü asıl cezayı hakim verecekti.

Çok geçmeden karar açıklandı; müebbet hapis.

Mahkemede çok geçmeden uğultular şiddetlendi; kamera flaşları patlarken içerideki muhabirler bağırarak Pietro'ya soru sormaya çalışıyorlardı. Hiç şüphesiz ki, hikayesi ve isim vermeyi reddedişi onu diğer suçlulardan daha öne çıkarmıştı. Onda haber değeri taşıyan trajedi vardı. Görevliler Pietro'yu tekrar kelepçeleyip götürmeye hazırlandılar. Luna ağzındaki oyuncağı tutup yere fırlattı ve eliyle televizyonu işaret etti.

"Ba...Ba!"

Odadaki bütün başlar bir anda bebeğe döndü. Luna ise gülerek televizyonu işaret ediyor ve aynı şeyi tekrarlıyordu. "Ba...Ba! Ba-Ba! Ba-Ba!"

Marjorie telefonunu kaptığı gibi Luna'nın videosunu çekmeye başladı.

 _Baba_  onun ilk kelimesiydi.

 

_**Ünite 9: İlk yaş** _

Bebek arabasıyla hapishanenin kapısından içeri girerken üstünü aradılar. Rutin kontroldü, buraya sayısız gelişinden alışmıştı zaten. Güvenlikte bıraktığı bebek arabasının yokluğunda kucağına aldığı bebeği zorlanmadan taşıyabiliyordu. Son altı aydır gidip geldiği yolu aslında biri ona göstermeden de gidebilirdi ama hapishanede asla bozulmayacak kurallar vardı.

Bekleme odasında geçen kısa sürenin ardından turuncu tulumun içindeki uzun boylu adam görüş açısına girdi. Parlayan gözleri onu bekleyenleri seçti, gülümseyerek yanlarına gelirken sabırsız görünüyordu.

"Merhaba," dedi Wanda kardeşi karşılarında durduğu zaman.

Sarılmak, el sıkışmak ya da diğer türlü insan teması yasaktı. Sadece birbirlerine bakabilirlerdi.

"Dün geleceğini söylemiştin diye hatırlamıyorum," diye sordu Pietro muziplikle. Artık tamamen iyileşmişti ve hiçbir yarası kalmamıştı, işkence sırasında kaybettiği sol yüzük parmağı hariç. Kingpin Pietro'nun o parmağını kendisi koparmıştı, evlilik yüzüğünü almak için pek sağlıklı bir seçim sayılmazdı tabii. Şimdi protez bir parmağı vardı.

"Bir sefer de memnun ol be adam. Madem hoşlanmadın, biz gidelim o halde." Luna'yı almaya yeltendiği zaman Pietro masaya oturdu ve güldü. "Ben öyle bir şey dedim mi hiç?"

Luna neşeyle kollarını çırpıyordu ve yerinde sallanıyordu. Babasını gördüğü her zaman yerinde duramayacak kadar hareketli olurdu ve Pietro'nun gözleri ona bakarken dolardı. Bazen gözyaşlarını durduramazdı tabii.

Artık bir yaşına basmış Luna başka kelimeler de söyleyebiliyordu ama onun en sevdiği kelime  _baba_  idi. Hapishaneye gidecekleri zaman yaklaştıkça, arabayla giderken, güvenlik kontrolünden geçerken ve bekleme odasına doğru yürürken durmadan baba diye sayıklar ve kıkırdardı. Susturulması imkansız gibiydi.

"Baba! Baba! Baba!"

"Evet, baban burada tatlım." Pietro gülümsedi, o kadar sıcak ve sevgi dolu bir gülümsemeydi ki, bir kalıp çikolata rahatlıkla eriyebilirdi. Wanda'ya döndü. "Bugün daha bir neşeli sanki."

"Hmm, öyle."

"Tek sebep beni görmek olamaz herhalde? Dökül bakalım."

"Şey, Marjorie erkek arkadaşı Fred ile evleniyor. Yani sonunda. Aslında senin duruşmanın olduğu gün Fred teklif etmiş ama bizim akıllı bıdık nedense aylarca benden saklamayı tercih etmiş. Sonunda itiraf etti." Güldü. Pietro da şaşkınlıkla kaşlarını kaldırırken ona katıldı.

"Pekala, bu gerçekten komik. Başka bir şey var mı?"

Wanda bu sefer dudağını ısırdı, nasıl lafa başlayacağını bilemiyordu. Yüzünü kaplayan gülümsemesine hakim olamıyordu artık. "Hayatımda biri var," dedi.

Pietro bu sefer dik oturdu. Ciddileşmeye çalışırken, "Önlem almam gerekiyor mu? Kalbini kırarsa peşine düşmek için her an buradan çıkabilirim yani, sen iste yeter," dedi. Wanda gözlerini devirdi, kardeşi aşırı korumacı olabiliyordu.

"Bence kaçmak gibi bir kelime hapishanede söylenilecek son şey olmalı. Ve hayır, öyle bir çılgınlık yapmana da gerek yok." İçini çekti. "Luna'nın bakıcısıyla ilişkim var," diye itiraf etti.

Pietro kafası karışmış halde başını kaşıdı. "Lezbiyen olduğunu bilmiyordum."

"Bakıcı bir erkek!"

"Bak bunu tahmin edemezdim işte."

Wanda dayanamayarak gözlerini devirdi. "Sende düşünecek beyin var mıydı zaten?"

"Eğer olmasaydı, sence suç dünyasında en çok aranan kişi olarak bir yıldan fazla süre kaçabilir miydim?" Göz kırptı.

"Yakalanmamış mıydın sen?" Wanda etkilenmemişti.

"Teslim oldum, arada fark var."

"Evet, seni bulduklarını anladığın zaman."

"Şimdi seninle uğraşamayacağım gerçekten."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: lovingfionn


End file.
